Lute
Lute is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Personality Lute is an intellectual, queer, and prideful young woman, who, to a great degree believes she is a prodigy and loves to study. She also loves "monk-watching and has a tendency to watch Artur as it's one of her best intrests. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Starting stats village or at the chapter's end.|HP = 17 |luck = 8 |str = 6 |def = 3 |skill = 6 |res = 5 |spd = 7 |con = 3 |move = 5 |aid = 2 |HPgr = 45 |lckgr = 45 |strgr = 65 |defgr = 15 |sklgr = 30 |resgr = 40 |spdgr = 45 |inventory = Fire Vulnerary |an = C }} Promotion stat gains D, +40, D |class=Mage Knight |hp=3 |mag=2 |skill=1 |spd=0 |def=2 |res=2 |con=3 |move=2 |weaponlvl= D, +40 }} Fire Emblem Awakening Starting stats ) |def = 5 |skill = 10 |res = 11 |HP1 = 55 |spd1 = 60 |str1 = 40 |luck1 = 55 |magic1 = 70 |def1 = 30 |skill1 = 55 |res1 = 30 |strm = -1 |luckm = -1 |magicm = +3 |defm = -1 |skillm = 0 |resm = +1 |spdm = +2 |inventory = Arcfire |skills = Magic +2 Focus Veteran }} Reclassing options Mage |basepA=Sage |basepB=Dark Knight }} Promotion stat gains |-|Archer = E }} |-|Cavalier = E }} |-|Cleric = E |class=Sage |hp=4 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=3 |spd=3 |def=3 |res+=- |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Dark Mage = E }} |-|Wyvern Rider = E |class=Griffon Rider |hp=3 |str=2 |mag=0 |skill=4 |spd=4 |def=0 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl=-- }} |-|Knight = E |class=Great Knight |hp=8 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=3 |res=1 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E, E }} |-|Mage = E |class=Dark Knight |hp=9 |str=4 |mag=1 |skill=3 |spd=1 |def=7 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Mercenary = E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Myrmidon = E }} |-|Pegasus Knight = E |class=Dark Flier |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=2 |def=1 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Tactician = |-|Thief = E |class=Trickster |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=4 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=5 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Troubadour = E |class=War Cleric |hp=8 |str=5 |mag=2 |skill=2 |spd=1 |def=5 |res=1 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} Fire Emblem Heroes About Lute made her appearance in the Farfetched Heroes update and was made available on November 15, 2017. Character Description Prodigy ::A young mage of Renais with an unusual temperament. Confident in her abilities. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Starting stats Skills Gallery FE8 Lute.png|''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' FEH_Lute.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' FE8_Lute_portrait.gif|Lute's portrait in The Sacred Stones FEH_Lute_portrait.png|Lute's portrait in Heroes FE8_Lute_(Sage).gif|Lute's battle animation as a Sage in The Sacred Stones FE8_Lute_(Mage_Knight).gif|Lute's battle animation as a Mage Knight in The Sacred Stones Trivia * A lute is a stringed musical instrument popular in the Middle Ages. Also, 'lutte' in French means 'battle'. External links * Lute's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters